In various applications in space travel and technology, it is commonly known to provide devices that initially securely connect structural elements or components with each other, and that release and separate the components from each other at a later time, for example after a spacecraft has reached a prescribed position in space. Such a device is designed and constructed to provide a secure and strong interconnection until the device is later triggered or actuated to release the interconnection, whereupon a single permanent release or separation is carried out. Namely, such a device is not intended or designed to be able to re-connect or re-establish the connection at a later time. Rather, the release involves a one-time permanent separation or disconnection. Typical examples of such applications involve the deployment and unfolding of solar generators from satellites or the like in orbit, and the separation of spent rocket stages.
For such applications requiring a one-time permanent release of an interconnection, motorized drives are typically not used, because the constructive effort and expense that would be necessary to achieve a sufficient high reliability would be too great in consideration of the mere one-time separation that is required. Instead, such one-time separable connections are typically achieved by mounting, holding or securing devices that are separated or released through an explosive force generated by one or more explosive charges. Typical examples in this regard are explosive nuts, explosive bolts, explosively actuated bolt cutters, and explosively released clamping bands. Such devices or arrangements offer several advantages, such as a small structural size, typically a reliable functional operation, a simple and economical construction, a simple activation to achieve the release, and also the ability to be easily incorporated into existing structures and systems.
On the other hand, such known releasable securing devices that are released by explosive charges also suffer various disadvantages. For example, upon the ignition of the explosive charges for separating or releasing such devices, shock loads can arise, which might damage or destroy sensitive structures, components or devices connected to or mounted in the vicinity of the releasable securing device. Also, the handling of the explosive components requires special safety measures and can be safety critical. Similarly, in some cases the explosive release of the device may expel fragments of the securing element or other particles that become safety critical. For these reasons, the handling, installation and use of the known explosively releasable securing devices requires special care to be taken. Furthermore, the generation of combustion gases and the possible release of fragments when the device is explosively triggered, generally prevent an installation and use of such devices within the occupied interior of a manned spacecraft.